


you could be anything else but

by asdf8975



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdf8975/pseuds/asdf8975
Summary: “You could have a lot more!  You could be experiencing so many new things!  You could be still dancing--”What Chaeryeong didn’t know was that dancing, Japanese, and cooking were not the only things Chaeyeon was good at.





	you could be anything else but

Lee Chaeyeon lead a simple life, really.

A simple life that involved lots of unpleasantries to normal people but it paid for the bills and much more. Her younger sister, Lee Chaeryeong, a member of one of the hottest Korean pop groups, ITZY, complained about her life often in one of their rare moments together. “You could have a lot more! You could be experiencing so many new things! You could be still dancing--”

Chaeyeon kindly reminded her younger sister that she has everything she needed--a nice roof over her head, a kitchen stocked with food that was ready to be cooked when she was home, a fairly open living room where she could dance freely when she wanted, and still have enough leftover to donate to the animal rescue shelter. Chaeryeong hated how right she was--her older sister threw her talent away to be a tutor for Japanese people living in Korea.

What Chaeryeong didn’t know was that dancing, Japanese, and cooking were not the _ only _things Chaeyeon was good at.

Chaeyeon was a bit of a people person. She didn’t have many friends but had contacts that had contacts on top of that to get her the things she needed. She was good at speaking and listening to others. She spent as much time observing and listening to them as she sweet talked them. However, if they happen to be on the wrong side of Chaeyeon’s trigger hand, they of course, would not live to see the next sunrise. 

And after sending the proof and depositing the payment into one of her many different bank accounts, Chaeyeon went home to a nice shower, a chance to prepare a home-cooked meal for herself, and if there was time, an hour or two of free-dancing to the hottest dance tracks from all over the world. 

As talented as Chaeyeon was at this particular job, she held herself at a high standard (she blamed it on her pride), and required very specific requirements from her client in order for her to take on their request. The utmost requirement was that they were to meet in person. She had her fair share of rocky requests when she started out (slimy clients with equally as slimy requests) but as she refined her skills, she refined her requirements. This one was particularly important because after meeting her client, she can choose whether she liked them enough to take on their request. 

Not everything was about money, that’s what she firmly believed.

(it’s her accursed pride that refined everything she figured.) 

At a popular cafe in Gangnam, Chaeyeon was seated at a long table by the window, watching people aimlessly stroll by. She actually hated this particular cafe, it was a hot spot for celebrities to come for a quick drink or a long chat session, so fans, reporters, and the alike were always around. What especially annoyed her was when people would come up to her and ask if she was Lee Chaeryeong from ITZY. She politely rejected them, joking about how they look alike but were not even related. This was to protect her and Chaeryeong from her line of work. 

It was tiring after the sixth person and Chaeyeon was tempted to glare at everyone who came remotely close to her, but she would get an earful from Chaeryeong because it still affected her image as an idol. She absentmindedly glanced at her phone--nothing from this mysterious client of hers. 

After she downed her second coffee, she was about to get up and get a glass of water when the chair pulled out next to her. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" 

Chaeyeon shook her head and gestured for the other to sit down. She shuffled her things over so they wouldn't bother the person next to her and picked up her phone after to “play” with it. But really, her attention was turned to the person next to her. 

It was a bit abnormal she thought, most people in Korea would take the seat without a word but the other asked politely--almost _ too _ politely. There was a certain way that she pronounced and stressed her syllables, it was close to that of a native but not exact. Was she from another province? 

Chaeyeon placed her phone down and propped up her elbows, resting her chin against her folded hands. Her eyes stared outside, but she watched the girl next to her from the corner of her eyes.

The girl was _ tiny _, even though she was propped up on the chair, Chaeyeon thought she would be about her shoulder height if they both sat up straight. Her hair was long and cut straight, a very typical cut. She was kind of cute, she probably would make a good little sister (not as rebellious as Chaeryeong--). 

Chaeyeon's gaze moved forward again as the girl glanced around, it seemed like she was searching for someone.

"Looking for a celebrity?" 

Chaeyeon suddenly asked, curiosity getting the better of her. The girl's eyes flickered back to her and she politely smiled. "I thought I would be able to see Kang Daniel and Park Jihyo." 

A burst of laughter escaped Chaeyeon's lips. Maybe the girl was a reporter for Dispatch or some foreign tabloid. She settled down quickly, knowing how loud she could be. "I don't think they would be here after all the things Daniel is going through."

"Darn. I thought I had a chance." The girl sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. "I guess I better enjoy this expensive cup then…"

Chaeyeon quelled the urge to laugh again. "Are you a sasaeng?" 

"Me? No! I'm not even a fan of Kang Daniel. I'm a proud Once." The girl puffed up her chest in pride. An amused smirk played on Chaeyeon's lips. A sasaeng fan didn't have to be just boy group members but she didn't have the heart to correct her.

"Maybe you'll see someone else." She offered, it was a polite attempt to cheer her up. 

The girl raised a brow, "Are you a celebrity?" 

Chaeyeon winked playfully. "It's a secret." 

"I would ask but that's impolite." The girl laughed as she set her cup down. "I need to use the bathroom, do you mind keeping my seat?" 

"Of course, I'll make sure no one takes it and look out for Jihyo."

They exchanged grins and Chaeyeon turned her attention away for a moment as the girl took her purse. She was amused at how playful the girl was. 

There was some shuffling and a folder placed on the table space in front of the girl's seat. She left shortly after. 

Once the girl was out of sight, Chaeyeon curiously peered over at the folder. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the small post it note that contained a random set of numbers and letters--the same code she used to address the client she was meeting. 

Written neatly in Japanese was_ "To Lee Chaeyeon" _ underneath the code. 

Chaeyeon glanced around, the girl was completely gone, definitely not at that long line for the woman’s bathroom off to the side. 

She grabbed the folder and flipped through the contents. She skimmed the information with a soft hum, her eyes trained on the various photos of a striking female with short hair that fell just above her shoulders.

She would be hunting a Japanese girl who was staying in Korea for an extended vacation. She was an important member of some gang called _ Hakata _ and needed to be eliminated. The reason wasn't said but Chaeyeon could only assume it was some turf war. 

Chaeyeon played with the corner of the edges, thinking about the job and if she should take it. It would hurt to kill a girl barely older than her, especially someone as pretty as her, but… 

Well, she wasn't here to make friends.

Her phone buzzed and she saw a message from her client.  
  
**I'm a patient person. Take all the time you need.   
  
**She raised a brow and glanced around--that girl--her client, was gone.

Chaeyeon played with the corner briefly, staring at the pictures of the girl once again. There was something… _ alluring _about her and it was hard to keep her eyes away. She hated to admit that she was more interested than she should be.

She eventually snapped the folder shut and stuffed it in her bag, groping for her phone on the table to send her reply.   
  
**I'll be sure to send you proof of Miyawaki Sakura's death. **

* * *

It didn't take Chaeyeon long to find and watch Miyawaki Sakura. She had her client to thank actually, giving her detailed information on where she was staying and places she would be around. It was… different from other jobs she fulfilled in the past where she had to work for all of the information. Her client must be close to the girl she assumed. 

Chaeyeon was enjoying her pearl milk tea behind her book she was reading when Miyawaki Sakura walked into the tea shop she stationed herself at. It was a regular shop that Sakura visited--a small milk tea place across from the PC Bang that she often played games in till the evening. She also always ordered the same thing--a can of coke and occasionally a potato coated cheese hot dog. 

The fact she didn't order the shops specialty struck her as odd. Why come to a shop if you can get cola from any store or a hot dog off the streets? She observed her for a week and the order never changed.

Sakura also always used hot sauce, never the mustard. 

Today was a bit different, Chaeyeon noticed by her hesitant demeanor as she stared at the menu boards. It was all written in Korean and she observed the furrow of her brow and her narrowed eyes as she stared at it some more. 

She was struggling to read it. 

Anyone could sneak up behind her with all of her focus on trying to read the Korean boards. It was a rather clumsy act, Chaeyeon thought. Slowly, she rose from her seat and placed her book down.

It was time to make her first move. She slipped her hands in her pocket and approached the girl. 

"Excuse me, is everything okay?" 

Despite knowing the girl was Japanese, she asked in Korean to make it not as suspicious. Sakura jumped a little, turning to Chaeyeon with slightly flushed cheeks. 

"O-Oh! I'm um… don't speak Korean… I'm… Japan?" She tried to say in the little Korean she supposedly knew. Chaeyeon smiled, "Can I help you?" She switched to Japanese this time. 

The bright smile of relief that spread on Sakura's lips made Chaeyeon almost laugh. She never seen someone so happy before when she spoke Japanese. 

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you." Sakura bowed politely before straightening her back. "I really want something else that's not a cola." A small yet sheepish smile was on her face as she scratched her neck gently. Chaeyeon shook her head, smiling as she went over the menu items slowly and explained her favorites in the shop. 

Gaining the target's trust was a delicate process not to be rushed after all. 

Sakura pointed out the chocolate shake and asked for that one with extra pearls. While waiting for her drink, she turned to Chaeyeon with a thankful smile. "You saved me from another week of drinking cola."

The girl was funny, Chaeyeon liked that as she grinned whimsically. "It's normal." She played it off coolly, "I know someone who drinks cider all the time."

Sakura blinked, "Someone as bad as me? She doesn't play games all the time too, does she?" 

The thought of Eunbi playing in a PC Bang made Chaeyeon laugh out loud this time and shook her head. "No. She's an old lady with terrible hand-eye coordination. Give her a phone with one of those card games on the app store and then she will play."

"Card and puzzle games are still games! My grandma plays Candy Crush so I don't discriminate."

Chaeyeon felt her stomach well up with laughter and had to clutch an arm around it to stop herself from falling over. It seemed that Sakura played with her humor or really thought Eunbi was an old woman. 

_ This was going to be fun. _

Sakura received her drink shortly after and sat with Chaeyeon at her table.

"How did you learn Japanese? It's very good!'

"I took Japanese in school and after that decided to make a career out of it tutoring Japanese people in Korea." Chaeyeon explained, "I really enjoyed learning the language, it opened up my eyes to a new world."

It also opened up her contact and client base but she wasn't going to mention that. 

Sakura was impressed, sipping her drink while listening. "That's great. You must have a lot of students."

"They're all on break right now, so I have a lot of free time." 

Chaeyeon leaned forward, her eyes meeting with Sakura's and smiled. If this worked, she had the girl in her tangled web. 

"Would you like to be one of my students? I can take you around Seoul too."

At her closeness, Sakura seemed a bit flustered with the way she sputtered and choked on her drink and the flush on her white skin. She shyly met Chaeyeon's gaze--and that made Chaeyeon's grin grow wide. 

"I would love to." 

_ Perfect. _

* * *

Chaeyeon used the cafe where her and Sakura “officially” met as their study space. The location is convenient enough that Sakura can easily meet her after taking a break from her gaming session before going back to playing more games. Chaeyeon thought she might have a borderline addiction to computer games. The shop was also hidden away from busy streets filled with people that she could teach comfortably without having to be asked questions by nosy strangers.

“You pronounce it like _ go _ not _ ko. _”

She said slowly, pointing to each Korean character that Sakura wrote out underneath the picture of the deer. Sakura’s nose wrinkled in frustration but she repeated _ gorani _again. She scribbled Katakana letters underneath the Hangul to remember the pronunciation. Chaeyeon smiled as she patted her head. “Good job.”

“When will I ever have to use _ gorani _ in Korean?” Sakura’s lips puffed out in a small pout, which made Chaeyeon laugh.

“When you find yourself being chased by a deer in the wild.” 

Sakura stared and rolled her eyes right after. “That’s why I don’t leave my house.” 

Chaeyeon laughed again. 

* * *

They’re greeted with sounds of clicking and various of shouts when the elevator door slides open. Sakura was bouncing like an excited child at a candy store as she skipped forward into her current favourite place in Seoul. Chaeyeon followed behind her, glancing around the shop that was lit with warm yellow overhead lamps, screens of nice monitors, and rainbow keyboards. Rows and rows of computers and chairs were lined up, people filling some of the spots here and there but because it was in the middle of the afternoon, there weren’t many around.

“Chaeyeon, hurry, hurry!” 

Sakura called out in Korean, standing behind a chair in the corner of the PC Bang. She tapped against the chair as Chaeyeon strolled over with a small smile. Normally Sakura would go to the PC Bang after their lessons alone but because they finished early and didn’t plan for anything special, she thought to accompany her.

“Saku-chan, calm down, you haven’t even paid to use the computer yet.”

She pointed out, but Sakura waved her away. Sakura turned on the computer and went over to the machine at the front to pay to use the PC. Chaeyeon laughed again as she watched the computer turn on and scrolled through the applications mindlessly. PC Bangs were something she wasn’t interested in, preferring to play casual games on her phone if she had time. She wondered what games Sakura even played. 

Her brow furrowed, she started to wonder when did she come to care so much about Sakura.

“Ya, ya, this is my PC.” 

Sakura’s voice popped up behind her that Chaeyeon almost thought it was in her head and she jumped. She felt a hand slap hers playfully as Sakura pulled out the chair Chaeyeon leaned against and flopped down on it. Chaeyeon stared in disbelief for that brief second--she’s never been caught off-guard like that before.

“... Chaeyeon?”

Sakura called out softly when she didn’t hear a retort.

Chaeyeon shook her head, waving any stray thoughts and steely reminded herself silently that this was all part of the job. 

“So, are you going to show me why you live here, Saku-chan?” 

She asked playfully, resting her arms against the top of Sakura’s chair and leaned forward to get a better view of the screen. Sakura turned her attention to the PC, stretching out her arms and fingers before clicking on a game called “Apex Legends”. Chaeyeon’s eyes lowered to Sakura while they were waiting for the game to load, and she caught the girl staring at her. 

Sakura just grinned, “Just wait.” 

Chaeyeon arched a brow, it was the first time she’s seen so much energy and pride from Sakura. Once the game loaded, the girl completely turned her attention to the screen in front. Chaeyeon watched silently, noticing that the assortment of weapons and ammo as Sakura’s character went around the map with a couple of others. 

It was a shooting game.

_ Of course it was a shooting game. _

Chaeyeon suddenly felt apprehensive watching her. It was just a game, but when she watched bullets fly, some hitting Sakura’s character, but a lot of the times they were coming from her character, her hand tightened into a fist. Even though the sound was quiet, the gun shots still rang in her ears. 

Sakura clapped her hands suddenly as she successfully wiped out an opposing team on her own. 

“I’m good aren’t I?!”

Chaeyeon could only laugh quietly, swallowing the lump that she didn’t notice grow in her throat. 

“Yeah, you’re great.” 

* * *

When doing a job, Chaeyeon kept minimal contact with her employers (unless they specifically asked). If the job went longer however, she was polite enough to at least update the employer that she was still working on it.   
  
**Hahahaha. I thought you would be a bit quicker.  
  
**She frowned at the message she received. Even though it was text, the mockery was oozing from the simple words.  
  
**I like to be thorough. I am a professional.   
  
**She replied, making her words short and to the point. She fiddled with her phone, checking her schedule for her next meeting with Sakura. When she finished confirming her plans with her, a reply from her client came in.   
  
**I appreciate it! I did say I was a patient person, hahahaha.   
  
**The next message nearly made her crush her phone.  
  
**Just make sure to not get friendly with her!  
  
**Targets were targets, Lee Chaeyeon did not go any further than that.

* * *

The day that Sakura invited Chaeyeon over to where she was staying at was when she would make her move.

It was one of their first, more _ private _meetings.

Sakura mentioned sometimes that she missed cooking. Back in Japan, she would cook for her family and friends, but since she came to Korea, she’s been having take-out or food at the PC Bang everyday. She claimed it would be a waste if the kitchen she had at her apartment was never used. After meeting Chaeyeon and getting to know her, Sakura invited her over.

“Make yourself at home. Just put the ingredients in the fridge.” 

Chaeyeon whistled lightly after removing her shoes and moving inside. 

Sakura’s place was _ huge _ . Chaeyeon thought it would be when Sakura told her the address and she looked it up. It was a place meant for _ families _not just one girl. Even her place, as luxurious and spacious as it was, was only half the size of this.

She shuffled to the kitchen, placing the ingredients she brought into the fridge and peered over the countertop to the living room attached. Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing some sort of game on the TV. A small smile turned on Chaeyeon’s lips, she even played games here. 

While Sakura was distracted with her game, Chaeyeon took the time to explore her apartment. It reminded her of Chaeryeong’s dormitory that her agency provided their group with--modern, spacious, and clean (or at least in the photos she sent it was clean). She saw the door to another room closed, and could only assume it was Sakura’s room judging by the only other room in the apartment being the bathroom. Curiously, she peered inside the bathroom. Oddly enough there was no shower or bath. 

Did Sakura have a shower in her room? What kind of apartment was this?

She eventually went to sit at the couches behind Sakura, glancing around the living room now. She noticed the wide windows that probably showed the city landscape below but dark curtains were drawn to prevent any light coming in. Chaeyeon arched a brow, “You must not like sunlight.” She joked.

Sakura grunted, “I hate it.” 

_ Typical gamer. _

Once Sakura finished her game, she put the controller down and turned around, smiling at Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon just grinned back, "You must be hungry for dinner if you finally stopped."

"I have a guest, I shouldn't be rude." Sakura pointed out as she stood up. Chaeyeon snorted in reply, "It didn't stop you before."

She stood up with Sakura, laughing as the other slapped her arm gently and pouted. They went to the kitchen as Sakura handed her an apron. "What are we cooking for dinner?" 

"You wanted to try homemade yukhoe right? I bought fresh beef from a certified butcher so we could make it."

At the mention of _ yukhoe _ Sakura's eyes lit up. She mentioned many times to Chaeyeon her current obsession for yukhoe but only had it through delivery. Chaeyeon thought it would be appropriate dish to make. 

(At least Sakura would enjoy her favorite Korean dish before dying tonight.) 

"Let's make it then, what are we waiting for?" 

Sakura rushed into the kitchen, handing Chaeyeon an apron and pulled out kitchen utensils and plates from her cupboards. Chaeyeon laughed, tugging her hair into a ponytail and put on the apron. 

Just this once, since it was the last time, she let herself indulge in this moment, where it was just her and someone she considered more than an acquaintance. 

* * *

Dinner was delicious. 

The homemade yukhoe was a success (Sakura tried to convince her during the entire dinner to open up her own restaurant so she could visit everyday). Sakura also prepared simple Japanese side dishes to go with the yukhoe and they were completely full. 

As they finished cleaning the dishes, Sakura made her way to her bedroom. "I'm going to freshen up, Chaeyeon. Feel free to use the TV." 

Chaeyeon nodded, watching her disappear into her bedroom. 

This was it. 

After putting the last dish in the dish rack to dry, Chaeyeon went to her bag by the couch and dug in it for her pistol and silencer. She slipped on a pair of black leather gloves and quickly attached the silencer to the pistol. 

Silently, she walked to the door, pressing her ear against the flat surface. She could hear the soft sounds of running water. 

She placed a hand against the knob and turned it a little. It moved with ease and when she turned it all the way the door clicked quietly. She opened it and slipped inside, shutting the door quickly. 

Sakura's room was just as impressive as the rest of the apartment, spacious and cleared of any clutter. It seemed simple enough, a closet in the corner, a desk to the side, a nightstand by her bed… And a fridge? 

Why did Sakura need a fridge in her room? 

She crept silently to it but when she heard the water stop and some shuffling, she jumped away. There was no need to get curious now. 

Sakura hummed some tune of a song she heard on TV, the muffled blowing of a hair dryer overlapping it after. Chaeyeon made her way to the door and waited for Sakura to finish. She took a deep breath. 

This was it, she had been building up weeks and weeks and weeks to this moment. 

But why did she feel so empty? She should be glad to finally finish this--

The hair dryer stopped and more shuffling was heard. The door opened, Sakura had her hands tangled with the towel that was wrapped around her head, drying it out. 

Chaeyeon raised her pistol, the extended barrel pressed against Sakura's chest, over her heart. 

Sakura paused in her footsteps, her hands slowly lowering. 

"I'm sorry, Saku-chan."

Chaeyeon pulled the trigger, and even though the shot was muffled, it still rang in her ears like the bullets from the shooting game Sakura played.

She caught Sakura's body as it fell forward, lowering her pistol to the ground and gently moved it to the bed. She leaned it on the frame. 

Her eyes studied Sakura up and down, blood seeping out from her single bullet hole wound. The towel still wrapped around her head, hiding her eyes. Chaeyeon didn't have the heart to remove it--she didn't want to see the lifelessness that was for sure there. 

Chaeyeon slowly stood up, retrieving her pistol from the ground and turned to leave the room. 

_ Kuh… Kuh. _

She paused in her footsteps, did… someone just cough? 

She took another step forward, trying to convince herself it was just the creaking floorboards below her feet, but the same coughing sound happened again. 

“Hey, not bad!"

Chaeyeon's eyes widened and she whirled around. The towel wrapped around Sakura's head fell, revealing the dark eyes full of pained life. Sakura's limbs were slowly moving, her hands feebly moving upwards to try and pull herself up using the bed. 

"I actually felt that one.”

Her pistol fell to the ground with a clang. 

Somehow, Sakura didn't die despite Chaeyeon shooting her directly over where her heart was. 

Sakura managed to stagger and sit up on her bed, clutching her profusely bleeding chest. She groaned and coughed again, "Damn that really hurt…" She grumbled. 

"S-Saku-chan…?" 

Chaeyeon stood there the entire time, she wasn't hallucinating right? Sakura didn't slip anything in their dinner that would be making her crazy, right? 

Her eyes met with Sakura's, the latter smiling rather painfully. 

"I'll… Explain it to you later. C-could you just grab me a drink from the fridge next to my nightstand?" 

Questions kept playing in Chaeyeon's head but she knew she wouldn't get an answer in the state Sakura was in. Figuring that a drink could help (maybe she could find a beer to chug because she was definitely going to need one) she quickly made her way to the fridge. 

Her mouth dropped when she saw the contents of the fridge. There were only bags of red liquid--ones she only saw in hospitals, blood donation centers, or TV. 

When she grabbed a bag, she read the label that was in Japanese. 

_ Blood Type A   
_ _Refreshing and energizing_

She moved back to Sakura, handing her the bag. Sakura thanked her quietly and raised the plastic bag to her mouth, creating a tear in the bag with abnormally sharp canines. She tilted her head back and moved the opening to her mouth and graciously drank the blood. 

Chaeyeon watched her in shock. 

"Y-You're… A vampire…?" 

* * *

Chaeyeon's head was _ pounding _ and she was sure it wasn't from the cans of beer in front of her. 

"You knew all along then?" 

She mumbled, her fingers playing with the rim of her second can. She could barely look at Sakura in the eye, her head muddled in confusion. 

A soft laugh escaped Sakura's lips as she took a sip from her own can. "At first I didn't, I thought you were just nice, but after our first trip to the PC Bang, I felt something off." She explained. "I did know someone was going to be sent to me."

Chaeyeon groaned, her head falling to her folded arms in front of her. "You're a good actress…"

"Thanks. You're also really good."

Sakura complimented as she drained the rest of her beer and grabbed a piece of chicken they ordered with their cans of alcohol. "Did you have any other questions?" 

"Let me get this straight…" Chaeyeon propped her head up, glancing at Sakura who seemed to be way too happy for someone who just got shot. "You're trying to recruit people for some rebellion?'

"Something like that."

Sakura took another piece, delightfully chewing down on the crispy and juicy texture. "Would you like to join?" 

Chaeyeon stayed silent, staring at her beer can in contemplation. She slowly raised the aluminum can and drained the beer rather quickly. She reached for a third can, ignoring the buzzing that started. 

"I'll… Have to think about it…"

She answered honestly. She wanted to lead a simple life, and if media taught her anything, getting involved with the supernatural was definitely not that. She opened her third can, sipping it. 

"Hey… S-Saku-chan?" 

Did she really just slur her s? Has she always been such a lightweight?

It was the first time she caught Sakura's eyes after they sat down, and they were still the same, dark curious ones she became familiar with. It felt like everything that was dropped on her didn't even exist. It made that unfamiliar feeling tug at Chaeyeon again. 

"Does that mean you know Korean too?" 

Sakura laughed, the question definitely unexpected. Her expression turned sheepish and she glanced away to pretend she was busy eating yet another piece of chicken. 

"That's not a lie. I barely know Korean…"

Whether if it was the alcohol speaking or even that unfamiliar feeling, one last question was burning in Chaeyeon's mind. She leaned slightly forward, trying not to wobble, and smiled. 

"Would you still like to be one of my students?" 

Sakura smiled, and reached for the last can of beer on the table. 

"I would love to."

* * *

Nako's personal phone buzzed while she's flipping through the thick stack of papers in front of her. She glanced at it at first, uninterested in another spam text message, but when she realized who the sender was, grabbed her phone.  
  
**Sakura: Nako I swear, can you send normal people to me so I don’t get shot?  
  
**Nako laughed, which caught the attention of Hitomi who sat across from her, reading silently. She saw Hitomi's questioning gaze and showed her the message. 

Hitomi scoffed, "She has a point, Nako-chan. Remember the last person you sent to me? She ended up being a crybaby _ and _my roommate."

"You like her, Hii-chan, don't complain."

Nako retorted with a victorious grin after Hitomi grumbled underneath her breath but raised her book to hide any emotion showing on her face. Nako was the brains of the group, her plans were perfect in recruiting those for their bigger plans. 

She placed her phone down after sending Sakura a shrugging emoticon and turned her attention to the stack of papers. She was going through some profiles of potential people to help in their cause. 

She pushed a sheet towards Hitomi. 

"How about this one? Kim Chaewon?" 

Hitomi lowered her book with a sigh. She took a quick glance at the sheet. Once she started reading more into the details, she adjusted her glasses and took the sheet. 

"This one looks promising."

"Then I'll leave it to you."

Nako hummed as she took another profile from her stack and started to read, ignoring Hitomi's glare and exasperated sigh. 

Hopefully she won't get shot like Sakura. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the writing prompt from /r/WritingPrompts: 
> 
> “You are a hitman who has just finished their most recent job. Or, at least, thought had finished, because the second you take your eyes off your target’s corpse, you hear “Hey, not bad! I actually felt that one.”
> 
> i finally wrote a kkuchaeng after always subtly mentioning it in everything else i write. i was writing a couple of other things at the time and came across this prompt and couldn't help but think about how cool it'll be to try it out. then the idea wrote itself out and wouldn't let me sleep, so my weekend was full of writing over sleeping. 
> 
> as always, thank you for the comments and the kudos! some people are waiting for me to update a certain ghost au and that is in the process (coming soon tm) but i appreciate you looking at my other stories as well! i'll catch you the next story, fighting ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
